After School
by junjou yaoichick
Summary: School is over. Things get heated between Shikamaru and Asuma in the classroom. Student/Teacher relationship.


Warning: Yaoi(boys love) Lemon. Teacher/Student.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did,it would be a hot yaoi series. Lol

Shikamaru stared at his sensei. Watching how he ran his fingers through his spikey hair as he marked some homework. Asuma turned around ,his back to the class as he wrote some notes on the board.

Fuck,his ass looks so hot in those tight pants the Nara thought Lustfully. He watched Asuma's sinfully red lips perversely as he imagined them wrapped around his thick member. His own member started to get swollen as dirty thoughts of his sensei began to fill his mind. He's so big and strong,I bet he could rough handle me with such ease.

"Make sure to do extra shuriken practice. Class dismissed" Asuma said happily as he concluded his class. Most of the students left his class,all except his favourite,Shikamaru who looked a bit edgy.

Shikamaru walked down to Asuma's desk not bothering that his hard-on was almost clearly visible in his pants. 'Hey Sensei what's up?" He asked lazily.

" Do you have any questions about the lesson Shikamaru?" Asuma asked while lighting a cigarette and taking a seat.

The Nara sat on his sensei's desk. " Yeah, do you have to give us homework? Its such a drag" he drawled.

Asuma chuckled "of course,its part of the syllabus. It is child's play for you after all. I mean,you are the most intelligent student of your year inspite of you being lazy"

"Me being as intelligent as am,I could think of better things to do rather than homework" Shikamaru said eyeing Asuma appreciatively.

"I- I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Asuma said looking away nervously. It was at that moment that Asuma noticed the huge bulge in Shikamaru's pants. He visibly gulped. His face flushed red. No matter how much he looked away, he kept looking at the outline of the hardened member.  
>"What's the matter sensei? You don't look so good" Shikamaru purred.<p>

"Wha- no i-im fine- j-just fine" Asuma stuttered looking anywhere but Shikamaru's face which included his obvious erection.

The Nara positioned himself on Asuma's desk so that his legs were on either side of Asuma,his crotch almost in his Sensei's face. The Sarutobi heir gasped.

"S-shikamaru! Wha- wha-what are you d-doing?" Asuma cried out a shocked expression on his beet-red face.

"Making myself more comfortable... Wooden chairs are troublesome" Shikamaru drawled. He enjoyed seeing his sensei like this. All nervous,hot and bothered. He could tell his sensei wanted him too.

Slowly, Shikamaru lowered himself onto Asuma's lap. Groin met groin. Asuma's evident arousal met his own. Both men gasped at the contact. The Nara couldn't help it. He was sitting on his sensei's lap. He placed his hands on Asuma's shoulders and began to grind into his clothed crotch. " Shikamaru, w-why are y-you doing this?"

Shikamaru moved his face towards Asuma's. Their lips almost touching. " I want you Sensei. I want you so bad. " He moaned huskily while writhing in Asuma's lap.

"Its wrong! I'm your ... teacher! Not to mention you're ... underage,I could get in so ... So much trouble for ... This" Asuma said his hips started moving on their own accord,he was having a hard time speaking. He moved in time to Shikamaru's grinding.

Fuck, I want nothing more than to bend him over and pound into his tight ass Asuma thought but no,I must control myself. I'm his sensei. I need to be responsible.

"Nobody would find out. It'll be our little secret. I promise. Most people have gone home by now" Shikamaru leaned over and pushed his hot tongue into Asuma's mouth. He tasted like cinnamon and cocoa. Shikamaru started fucking his tongue into Asuma's mouth,giving him an imitation of the motion he so desperately wanted.

Asuma moaned at this. Self resolve crumbling,how can I stop myself? He's so sexy. Fuck fuck fuck! The way he's writhing,he's gonna make me explode in my pants! Asuma thought frantically.

"Sensei, give in. I know how badly you want me. You can feel for yourself how badly I want you. This is not wrong. I know it doesn't feel wrong to you. So just let go. "

Asuma lost it. If he didn't do something now he was gonna embarrass himself badly. Grabbing Shikamaru's hips,he stood up and tore down his pants and boxers exposing his thick member. The tip was already wet and slick from his arousal. He gave the tip a long lick and blew on it.

Shikamaru groaned out loud. This pleased Asuma greatly. Next the Sarutobi heir engulfed the thick head in between his lips. He sucked hard,his own arousal driving him forward. "Yes.. Sensei,s-suck me just like ... that."

Asuma deep throated Shikamaru causing him to howl and pant. His fingers woven into Asuma's black hair. "Haa,haa ohhhh,sensei!" Asuma never lost pace, he went harder and deeper swallowing around his student's arousal. Shikamaru was so far gone,he began to buck his hips wildly into his sensei's mouth nearing his release.

"Ohhhhh sensei ... Fuck, I wa-wanna"  
>Shikamaru whispered hoarsely.<p>

Asuma stopped completely. He didn't want this to be over just yet. He was acting out his deepest fantasy with the object of his lust. Shika was just so young and tender. Asuma had countless dreams of fucking him.

In a flash,Shikamaru was on his knees under Asuma's table. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. The sight of it made the Nara's mouth water. It was huge! That is never gonna fit inside me Shikamaru thought.

Asuma assumed what the Nara was thinking. "Ill take it slow Shika I promise"

Shikamaru started nibbling lightly on the head while his sensei gave a contented sigh of pleasure. He rubbed the erection and sucked the tip tasting the precum his lover was giving off.

"I can't take this anymore! I need to be in you now Shika! Please let me fuck you" Shikamaru stopped and came up to kiss Asuma passionately and needy.

" I want that too Asuma. Please fuck me" Shikamaru pleaded. They both tore off each others clothes. The drawer in Asuma's desk contained a small bottle of lotion. Ha! I knew this would come in handy one day Asuma smirked to himself. He took out the lotion and generously coated his fingers.

"Turn around Shika and bend over" Asuma ordered. Shika complied. "Spread your legs wide for me" He bent over,holding the desk for support exposing his hole to Asuma.

"What a gorgeous hole you have." Asuma panting at the sight before him. The Nara flushed at this. Asuma slowly pushed a finger deep in. "You're okay?"  
>"Yes,just keep going."<br>Asuma added the second and Shika felt like he's gonna burst. Asuma added the third,Shika clutched the desk until his knuckles turned white. He stretched the tight pink hole to the best that he could. "Aaaaaaaahhh"Shika groaned. "Here? " Asuma asked. "Yes fuck!"

It was more than Asuma could handle. He sat back down on his chair and pulled Shikamaru towards him. "I want you on top baby" Asuma purred. Shikamaru curled his arms around Asuma's neck and spread his legs wide,positioning his hole above Asuma's thick member.

The lust in Shikamaru's eyes was apparent as he lowered himself slowly onto Asuma's cock. The pain came, Shika endured it as he sunk down,inch by inch onto his lovers member. He never felt this full in his life.

Asuma moaned at how tight Shika was and buried his face into Shika's neck inhaling his scent deeply. He smelt so good. Kissing his neck,he whispered in his ear "you're so tight ... around my cock... you okay baby?"

"Yes I am. Well,sort of. Its such a drag" Shika said while panting, his face flushed . Asuma chuckled.

After a while, Shikamaru felt it okay to move. He lifted his hips and slammed down again. Grunting,Asuma held him tighter. Looking at the amazing view in front of him. The body in front of him was lean and slender. Shikamaru's cock was bouncing up and down. His cheeks red and flushed. Sweating ever so slightly. His lips parted as soft groans escaped them.

"Ohhhhh baby,haaaah,haaaah" Asuma breathed.

" Is this... What you ... Wanted... Sensei? I've h-had ... This f-fantasy for ages n-now" Shikamaru purred.

Asuma could only moan in response bucking upwards to meet his thrusts.  
>"Faster,shika,faster!" Shikamaru complied,fucking his sensei harder,bouncing harder. Asuma reached down and began fisting Shikamaru's fast bouncing cock.<p>

" S-Sensei! I'm gonna c-cum soon! I c-cant handle m-much more!" Shikamaru cried out as his gspot was being hit rapidly by the thick member that he engulfed.

" Wait baby. Hold it in a little l-longer. I p-promise it'll b-be worth ... your while" Asuma started gripping Shikamaru's hips so hard it was sure to leave marks.

" Where... must I cum ... Baby?" Asuma asked hoarsely. He was almost there. The most powerful orgasm of his life was approaching and he knew it.

" Cum deep inside me please sensei! "

"Ohhhh yes, f-fuck I'm gonna cum but please wait a lil bit I promise it'll be w-worth it baby" with that Asuma gave a loud,hoarse groan feeling his orgasm at the tip. He started bucking wildly as he started cumming hard. " Haaaaah baby, I'm shooting it deep in you!" He purred as he released his seed deep in Shika's tight heat.

On the other hand,Shika was having a hard time controlling himself. Watching his lover orgasm was about the hottest thing. It sent tingles to rock hard cock which was ready to explode.

"I c-cant h-hold it any more!" Shika cried out. "Asuma do something!"

Asuma had the plan from the start. He gripped Shika off his lap and lay him on his desk. Then he got between his legs,his lips almost touching Shikamaru's manhood.

" Jerk off baby. I wanna watch you cum on my tongue. Spray it for me!" Sticking out his tongue, Asuma placed Shika's weeping slit on it. He could taste the pent up pleasure.

Shikamaru felt so hot and dirty. Jerking off in front of his sensei in the classroom. Who would have thought. He was so lust consumed that he would do anything that Asuma asked him. He lowered his hand to his cock and began stroking frantically,his other hand holding Asuma's head.

Asuma's tongue licking away at the slit of his cock waiting to catch the stream of hot cum. "Sensei!" Shika gasped. "I'm cumming,I'm gonna cum on your tongue! Ffffuckkkkk!" He arched his back as he cock twitched as he jerked his hips frantically and he sprayed his seed directly on Asuma's tongue.

Asuma licked every bit of Shikamaru's cum. He loved the taste. Nothing was hotter than Shika orgasming. The way his face was contorted with pleasure.

Shikamaru was so gorgeous and the thought of anyone else touching him made his insides clench. He was falling for the boy,there was no denying it. Gently,Asuma began placing kisses up Shika's body and then to his lips where he kissed them ever so softly while stroking his hair.

How can something that feels so right be so wrong Asuma asked himself. I could get fired for this. Now that I got a taste of him,I can't help but want more.  
>" I love you Asuma"<p>

There was a silence. Shika's eyes searching his. Shika thought he had made a mistake until he heard the words he longed to hear these past three years.

"I love you too" they both smiled at each other.

This was only the beginning


End file.
